Rolling Into the Deep
by kisswithabyte
Summary: A series of musical one shots that explain the depth of Damon and Elena's relationship
1. Chapter 1

Rolling Into the Deep

_**The scars of your love **_

_**Remind me of us they keep **_

_**Me thinking that we almost had it all**_

My love was all for you Elena and as I sit and watch you embrace another lover; I can't help but to glue my eyes to you. My soul is sick and twisted but you were able to brush away the disgust and find something, I don't know what it is but it wants the other half. I am nothing more than a shell of a man but this man will and forever is owned by you

_**The scars of your love**_

_**They leave me breathless and I can't help**_

_**Feeling that we could've had it all**_

My love was all for you Damon and as I sit here in another arms, in my mind it's your eyes that I see. I wish for your touch and my heartbeat against your chest but my soul feels that your presence is enough to heal my aching heart. I am only a shell of a woman but this woman is and forever will be owned by you

_**Don't you ever wish you never had met me?**_

_**Tears are gonna fall rolling into the deep**_

_**Don't you ever wish you never had met me?**_

_**Tears are gonna fall rolling into the deep**_

Song: Rolling Into the Deep

Artist: Adele

Album: 21


	2. Chapter 2

Where Would I Be?

She looked at the window of his Chevy and wondered how they hell did she end up here. She was always a calculated person knew what she want and how she was going to get it. A person in her way never stood a chance but somehow he was able to break all her rules with a simple smirk and sexy ass innuendos. Her whole being was defined by his whole undead existence. So she stops her wondering mind as she counts the cars that pass her by, and simple _relaxes. _Her body cannot possible detail when or the last time she ever just relax but he offered her five minutes and her inner conscience spoke without thinking about it._ Yes. _

_**I don't have to leave anymore**_

_**What I have is right here**_

_**Spend my nights and days before**_

_**Searching the world what is right here**_

She feels his stares on her body but can't turn her head just yet. She doesn't know why but maybe a slight fear that she will turn and everything that she feels will crash down on her and the sense to defend from anything including him will creep back into her mind. She shakes at her inner monologue and just says _fuck it. _ She turns to look at him and she is not expecting the calm and happy smile plastered across his face. The smile must be contagious because she can't help but smile back at him. She never figured that five minutes was more than a break from death or reality. She never thought to think that maybe it only took five minutes for her soul to connect with its mate. The smile on his face was all that it took to squash away obstacles but enter peace and the feeling that once, _just once_, her life has purpose with him in it

_**Underneath and unexplored**_

_**Islands and cities I have looked**_

_**Here I saw**_

_**Something I couldn't overlook**_

_**I am yours now**_

_**So now I don't ever have to leave**_

_**I've been found out**_

_**So now I'll never explore**_

He finally breaks their connecting eyes and turns the radio down. He asks her _anywhere particular you like to go Ms. Gilbert? _ She smiles and connects their hands. His heart would be pounding furiously if it could have but he is contempt with just feeling the pulse from her fingertips beat into his. She stares ahead as the Mystic Falls sign fades along the trees. _Anywhere with you is fine Mr. Salvatore? _She turns to look at Damon and see his smirk makes reappearance, she doesn't know if she is excited or slightly scared of what is going on inside that head of his but it seems the growing smile on her face answers her question. Damon reaches to the radio up but not before reapplying _Vegas here we come! _She laughs, Vegas is just the five minutes that she needs.

_**See what I've done**_

_**That bridge is on fire**_

_**Back to where I've been**_

_**I'm froze by desire**_

_**No need to leave **_

_**Where would I be?**_

Song: Islands

Artist: The XX

Album: XX


	3. Chapter 3

**In promotion of my new story "I Might Be Bad But I'm perfectly Good At It"**

**S&M**

_**Snap. Snap.**_

**The pain rain up and down my spine and I welcomed it with open arms**

_**Snap. Snap.**_

**The whip was my adrenaline, the pain was my ultimate high and the red slash marks across my back were my trophies. **

**He was a sadist and I was his masochist.**

_**Feels so good being bad**_

_**There's no way I'm turning back**_

_**Now the pain is my pleasure**_

_**Cause nothing could measure**_

**He never hesitates with the attacks. Driven by the sound of my moans, he was the perfect controller and I just wanted to be **_controlled._

_**Love is great. Love is fine**_

_**Out the box, out the line**_

_**The affliction of the feeling**_

_**Leaves me wanting more**_

_**Snap. Snap. Snap.**_

**He was close and I felt grateful to give him this much pleasure. The growls he makes as the blood seeps out my wounds and rolls down my back. He drops the whip and grips my shoulders roughly. He whispers hoarsely **

_God I hate you Elena_

**Then bites down hard**

_**Cause I may be bad**_

_**But I'm perfectly good at it**_

_**Sex in the air**_

_**I don't care; I love the smell of it**_

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**But chains and whips **_

_**Excite me**_

**I moan louder as he bites down rougher.**

**He finally said it**

_I love you too Damon_


End file.
